The Prince and the Boy
by 2004giles
Summary: In a small village called South Park lived a young prince named Stan, Stan was a loving prince who was unsure of what and who he loved ever since this maiden named Wendy. Ever since the young maiden broke up with him, the young prince was sad and said he would never be in love with anyone.


**This is another cute fluffy with the paring of Stan and Kyle also known as Style hopefully you enjoy!**

In a small village called South Park lived a young prince named Stan, Stan was a loving prince who was unsure of what and who he loved ever since this maiden named Wendy. Ever since the young maiden broke up with him, the young prince was sad and said he would never be in love with anyone.

Stan pov  
>I went to the village wanting to get some coffee from the family of Tweek. On my way I saw a gorgeous red head boy coverd in bruses getting beat of by a fat ass brunet, I heard of the fat brunet from my servent Kenneth Mccormick he is known for being fat and bulling and I think his name was Eric. I holted the horse I was riding on and got off making my way twoards the fat brunet and called him.<p>

"Hey Fattas," I shouted to the brunet," Stop picking on the boy!."

"Oh yeah or else what," the brunet said before looking over, but when he did his eyes filled with horror and started running ," OH FUCK."

I looked at the running brunet and then looked down at the young boy getting up and patting his cacky colored pants. The red head looks up with me and flashes me a smile. Ah he is so cute b-b-but he is a boy and im a prince its not right! The boy bows down with his hands behind his back and introduces hiself.

"Um my name is K-K-K-Kyle, Kyle Broflovski," He peeks his head up flashing my his emrald eyes.

"Oh and I am Stanly, Stanly Marsh but you can call me Stan," I greet my self looking down at his small figure almost girlish like.

Kyle pov  
>Stanly, Stan he is a bueatiful prince but I dont think he knows how bueatiful he is. I begin to stare at him tucking my red curl popping out from the side behind my ear.<p>

"Would you like to come to my palace to make up what happend with the fat ungreatful brunet," the prince asks taking out his hand.

"Uh sure, I would love to," I say grabbing his hand locking out finger tips.

He takes me to his horse and gets on pulling me up. He grabs onto the lether saddle as I hook my hands around his waist holding on. I blush hiding my face into his back, when I breath into his back it always comes back around and warms me up.

When we get to the palace I look up in shock, I never seen one in person and the ones I see in photos are not a pretty and breath taking as this one. The white pearl walls surrounding the thick layers of smooth brick a point where it slides up to the the top leaving a small smooth point as the roof, the grayish white stairs locking its way up to the entrance. We both take the stair path inside. The inside is even better! The dark grayish blue curtains pop out at the baby blue printed wall paper with streaks of white pearing out from it. Well enough of the fantasing over wall papering and looks OMG THE GROUND, haha im just joking. When we get out to his big back yard my eyes widen of the bueatiful scene. Stan takes me to the seats hooked onto medal chains hooked to a pole they so call them swings but I dont know why? I sit down on the so called swing and try to push but it does not work.

"You need help there?" Stan gigles," Here let me help you," Stan begins pushing at my swing.

"Uh thanks," I Blush.

Stan pov  
>Oh I got an idea.<p>

"Kyle why don't we go and play dress up!" I blurt out.

"Sure," Kyle says happily.

Kyle and I go inside up to my room, at some points I had to guide him. We finnally get into my room and I get a small trunk out from my closet. I pull out a wedding dress and a groom suit.

"So what are we going to dress up as?" Kyle asks before looking.

I hand him the dress," Put this on."

"Uh ok dude," Kyle takes the dress.

Kyle goes into the closet because he is embarssed getting dressed infront of other people. I was already dressed when he came out with it on.

"So... why do i have this on?" Kyle questions me.

"We are playing Marrige," I say with a smirk spreading accross my face.

"WHAT," Kyle shouts.

"I'm going to go get the yard ready and tell mommy," I say happilly," so you can stay here."

After telling my mom and getting it ready, my mom goes into the room and calls Kyle down. Kyle comes down with his arms hooked with my dads as he walks Kyle down the small yet big red carpet i get nervous.

My dad gets out a book of vows and reads them off," Do you take Kyle to be you loving wife ,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto plight thee troth.

I gulp and continue to reapt what my dad says but in my own words," I take thee one and only to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

My dad now turns to Kyle. and says," Do you take Stan to be you loving husband ,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto plight thee troth.  
>Kyle nods and answers," I take thee only Stan to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love cherish, and to obey till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.<p>

Stan now protests," as I the groom places the ring on the bride's finger, with this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," Stan now puts the rings on Kyles finger.

Kyle gulps down his saliva and says," and so do I the bride places the ring on my loving husbands finger, with this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

My dad now claps his hand like a school girl and says in the cutish school girl voice he could do," You May now kiss the bride!"

"HUH," Kyle and I both shout blushing.

"You may now kiss the bride," My dad repeats

Kyle looks at me and I look back at him, I lean in and peck his lips joyfully.

The End


End file.
